santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Eli
'''Eli Giovanni '''is one of the key actors in the Cappadocian purge, who successfully infiltrated the Order of the Bitter Ashes as a First squire. His actions have greatly influenced many Marseille Cainites and contributed to the downfall of the Order. He is the Sire of Ascelin. Biography A tutor and overseer in his family, much of Eli's life was spent shaping the lives of those around him. Grooming an apprentice to replace him in his old age, his plans ended abruptly, as his son died of a plague shortly after fathering his own offspring. Although the grandson was a bitter reminder of his loss, he taught and shaped him none the less, but in a far more distant manner, which perhaps led the boy to be so coldly ambitious as to be picked for the embrace at the tender age of 13, and was soon after even given the right of embrace. Without hesitation, he picked his erstwhile mentor. The grandson, Mercuzio, reveled in this turn of tables, and even forbade Eli from studying Necromancy, instead instructing him to pursue the Via Mercator. The prohibition did not last long though, as this very restriction led Eli to explore disciplines of the mind, and excel in the ways of diplomacy- leading him to convince Mercuzio's sire to school his childe. As his knowledge in Necromancy grew, so did his detachment from humanity. Wishing to finally embark upon the Road of Bones, his path was blocked again by Mercuzio, who achieved petty vengeance by arranging a deal that the elders could not refuse- for it fit within the Clan's plans perfectly. Eli was to infiltrate himself into a secret order which the Giovanni had just recently discovered- the Grail Knights- a task that only a vampires of certain Roads could do. Eli, at that point still a neonate, was just humane enough to pass for pious, but clever and resourceful enough to succeed. By passing as a penitent, he managed to join Jean-Baptiste's entourage by way of Gershwin's relics that certain Giovanni agents secured in 1300. He became a scholar of Roads, and, overtime, the first squire. Within the Entourage Their order's pious attitude rubbed off on him, which is what mitigated his outrage after being told further instructions by the Giovanni elders- for, just as all crucial Giovanni, he was told of Cappadocius' blasphemous plan of Apotheosis, to which all of his brood, save the Giovanni, were supposedly privy. Slowly, Eli's doubts turned into convictions, and he was one of the most successful agents in the genocide, even managing to trick an inquisitor to unwittingly aid him. All this, of course, doomed Jean-Baptiste and his entourage, and contributed to the downfall of the Grail Knights and the Order of the Bitter Ashes. Upon the completion of his tasks, he was to cover up his tracks and come home, but found he could not slay neither Jean-Baptiste (leaving him a conditioned husk) nor Octavian, for whom he'd found respect and compassion. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Dark Ages Category:Cappadocian Category:Giovanni